


Cuckold

by AreYouReady



Series: It Wasn't Me (I Wasn't There) [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: All Of Them Are Dicks In Their Own Ways, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But What Do You Expect From The Yagami Kids, Closeted Character, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbophobia, Light is a Dick, M/M, Outing, Sayu Is A Dick, Sayu Is a Troublemaker, Seriously Light Has Homophobia And Misogyny Dripping Out Of Every Orifice, Sibling Quarrels That Get A Bit Nastier Than Is Healthy, Takada Is Also Kinda A Dick, Three Of Them Actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouReady/pseuds/AreYouReady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyomi froze. She knew, even before she turned around that the silhouette in the doorway would be Light’s. The scene he had walked in upon was undeniably guilty. She slowly turned to face him, and saw that his face was expressionless, his posture stiff. She began imagining all the possible scenarios that might result from this. He would demand a divorce. He would out her publicly. He would systematically destroy her reputation as a newscaster. Hundreds of worst case scenarios danced in her head. </p>
<p>(set in an au where Light never got the note, and grew up to marry Takada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuckold

Kiyomi Yagami, if she were the praying sort, would thank God for three things: first, that she had a respectable, high-status, successful husband, second, that he had an attractive, freeloading, closeted-to-her-family lesbian sister, and third, that said husband, genius though he was, was apparently oblivious to the goings on within his own household. She would, most likely, especially thank God for these things when Light had left the house for the day, but Kiyomi still had hours to kill before work. It was at these times that she could wake up Sayu with kisses and hair-stroking, and they could have a long, leisurely fuck on the living room couch, or in Light and Kiyomi’s bed, or on the countertops in the kitchen.

Of course, other times, Kiyomi was still thankful, because Light was nowhere near finding them out. Sayu assured her that this wasn’t the first time she’d been the mistress of one of Light’s disillusioned women, and that he had never discovered it. Kiyomi had asked, at the time, how a man so lauded in his capability to read people could be so blind when it came to the people around him, and Sayu had only laughed. A genuine, raucous laugh, not like Light’s polite chuckles. It was one of the things Kiyomi adored about Sayu: her openness. Oh, she was a fantastic liar, but if she was being honest with you, she was being utterly honest. Though Kiyomi couldn’t help but remember that she’d thought similar things about Light at the beginning, and how in fact it wasn’t until they’d been married for several years that she’d begun to notice all the little ways Light lied to her with body language, with kind words, and with that sweet, bashful, false chuckle. But Sayu couldn’t be anything like her brother. Surely. Though no matter whether it was false or not, she was keeping Kiyomi happy for the time being, and that was more than Light was doing.

Though of course, no bliss could last forever. Kiyomi was standing over Sayu, giving her a strip tease as Sayu practically salivated, when the door to the “guest room” that actually served permanently as Sayu’s room opened.

Kiyomi froze. She knew, even before she turned around that the silhouette in the doorway would be Light’s. The scene he had walked in upon was undeniably guilty. She slowly turned to face him, and saw that his face was expressionless, his posture stiff. She began imagining all the possible scenarios that might result from this. He would demand a divorce. He would out her publicly. He would systematically destroy her reputation as a newscaster. Hundreds of worst case scenarios danced in her head.

“Oh, thank God,” Light said, completely shattering Kiyomi’s expectations.

“What?” Absurdly, Kiyomi realized that she sounded offended. It made no sense, _he_ was the wronged party in this situation, but that was how the word had come out.

“Don’t sound so surprised. I knew you were having an affair, Kiyomi. It was obvious, and inevitable. I’m pleased that it’s an affair that it is in your interests to keep discreet. And an affair that cannot truly cuckold me.” His voice was honeyed and condescending, as though she were an overemotional teenaged girl and he was her reasonable, respectable father.

Kiyomi tried to speak, her mouth moved, but no air came from her lungs to power the expulsion of words. She simply watched helplessly as he turned to Sayu.

“Although, as a brother, I am disappointed in you, Sayu-chan,” he began, his voice dripping with paternalism in a way that made Kiyomi gag, “I thought you had outgrown these childish habits. I see now why you still don’t have a boyfriend or a husband to bring home to our parents.”

“Don’t you –chan me, I am a grown woman, I’m not your little baby sister anymore.” She responded, seeming only slightly annoyed.

“Are you? Then act like it. This is no way for a ‘grown woman’ to behave. Understand that your responsibility is not only to yourself, but to others as well.” His voice was dead serious, even with the ridiculous words attached.

“What, you mean I should get a beard, like you?” She answered, more in the tone of good natured, sisterly needling than actual affront.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He responded, seeming quite earnest, and a bit offended.

“Ha! It doesn’t take much intelligence to work things out, Light. And I have intelligence aplenty. You weren’t even subtle. You’ve never actually been interested in any of the girls you’ve dated, that’s why so many ended up sleeping with me. Not that I’m complaining, it was damn hard getting chicks while under our parents’ watchful eyes. But that’s why I could take your girlfriends. And honestly, the way you were with Ryuuzaki, it doesn’t take much to put two and two together. Plus the fact that you only started pursuing a serious relationship with Kiyomi after he left.” Light had frozen at the word Ryuuzaki, his eyes growing hard. But Sayu had blathered on, carried by momentum. Once she was done, though, there was perfect silence, broken only by Light’s footsteps as he approached the bed. And, once he’d arrived, by the loud _SMACK_ of him slapping Sayu across the face. Sayu just grinned at him lopsidedly.

“How dare you bring up Ryuuzaki. How dare you. You don’t know anything about anything. Besides, that was fourteen years ago, it’s irrelevant.” Light’s voice was cold.

“Oh, so it’s _irrelevant_ when you do it, is it?” Sayu’s smile was just a touch too wide to be teasing. She was being reckless and nasty, and Kiyomi was worried. Her worry was exacerbated when a muscle in Light’s jaw twitched.

Fortunately, after a moment, Light seemed to get control of himself.

“Get dressed, both of you. Before I discovered your… indiscretions, I came here to tell Sayu that we’re taking our parents out to a formal dinner tomorrow, and she _will_ look presentable, won’t you, Sayu?” He said, coldly, as he got up to leave.

“God, sometimes I wonder if that stick up his ass is just because he wants a dick up there, but then I remember he was always like this, even when Ryuuzaki was around.” Sayu sighed in sisterly exasperation once Light was out of the room and down the hall.

“I never suspected…” Kiyomi began, because really, she hadn’t. She’d just thought…

“Eh, don’t beat yourself up about it. Light-o is good at keeping a secret. I only know because he fell really hard for this one guy and they dated for like five years. Things get a little obvious when that happens.”

“Ryuuzaki, I assume?”

“The very same.”

“Ah. Well, let’s get dressed, and go make sure he doesn’t do something nasty. I think you pushed your luck with that little monologue there.” Kiyomi began to pick up the clothes she’d left lying on the floor.

“Hey, if you had Light for a brother you’d fuck with him, too,” defended Sayu as she put her shirt back on.


End file.
